


Things We Lost In The Fire

by jarpadsangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarpadsangel/pseuds/jarpadsangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's hands slips and Dean has to comfort his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Lost In The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ange_desu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ange_desu/gifts).



> Go easy on me... I haven't properly written a fic in ages, and I wasn't in the best mood, but I managed. I hope y'all still like it. Comments would be nice. <3

_There’s no smoke without reason, it’s a sign there’s something wrong._

 

Dean could still feel the slap lingering on his face. However, the boy didn't falter, his voice was still firm.  
"Yes, sir."   
His only worry was for his brother. Dean glanced over to Sammy, feeling his heart ache when he saw the tears that were staining his little brother's face. That short moment of hesitation was enough for his father to start yelling again.  
  
An empty milk carton in the fridge, that was all it had taken for John Winchester to snap. Things had been thrown through the motel room, hurtful words had been exchanged. Their father was drunk, of course. How could he not be? The boys hadn't seen him sober in about a week, all because they were getting closer to November 2nd, the day everything had changed more than ten years ago.  
  
Around this time of the year, they barely found their father without a bottle of cheap whiskey or whatever he could afford at that time.   
Dean had to try his best to keep at least a bit of money together so he could get something to eat for Sammy and himself.   
  
Sam was glaring at their father, stubbornly. He hated it when John was in one of his moods, and Sammy usually talked back, which normally earned him silent treatment for a few day, but not today. John had actually hit him, hit them both.   
Dean tried to stay calm, to keep his composure, but he could see that Sam was completely shaken.   
Their father had never actually raised a hand against the two brothers, and the thing that was worse than anything else wasn’t even the slap, no, that hadn’t even hurt that much.

It was the hateful expression on their father’s face. His eyes empty, without any hope of things getting better for them.

“Sammy, no.” Dean mumbled as he saw his brother get up and run to the bathroom.

John stormed after the younger of the boys and started banging on the door. “Sam, you come out here right now.” He yelled and for a short moment, Dean felt something like…fear.

Luckily Sammy had locked himself in there, otherwise their father would probably have hurt him even more than he already had. The man let out a huff and glared at Dean.

“I’m not done with you two.”

After that, he grabbed his bottle again and rushed out of the motel room, slamming the door shut.

Dean stood in the middle of the room for a short moment, the sudden silence almost crushing him. He started shaking slightly and slowly took a few steps towards the bathroom. “Sam… Sammy, are you okay? He’s gone…” He mumbled and leaned his forehead against the cold surface of the door.

“Leave me alone.” He heard the shaky voice of his little brother.

“Sam… Please. I’m here. Talk to me. At least open the door?” Dean almost begged, worry nagging him. He just needed to make sure his baby brother was alright, that was his job.

He didn’t hear anything else from inside where his brother was, so Dean slid down on the floor, leaning back against the wall next to the bathroom door, closing his eyes.

“Remember when we were being chased by a shop owner because I stole some candy bars for us and we glued on fake mustaches so he wouldn’t recognize us?” The boy smiled faintly and kept his eyes closed. One of the funnier memories they shared.

“And remember when I almost beat up Chelsea Davids because she broke your heart, until you told me I’m not supposed to hit girls?”

“You’re /not/ supposed to hit girls.” The older boy heard his brother’s quiet and stubborn voice from inside the bathroom. “I know, Sammy… I just didn’t want her to get away like that after she hurt you…” Dean mumbled and rubbed his face. A moment later he heard the faint clicking sound of an unlocking door. For a second, his whole body tensed but it wasn’t his father that was returning to them, it was his little brother that had decided to let him in.

Dean didn’t bother to get up, he crawled into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Sammy was sitting in the bathtub, hugging his legs, tears still staining his cheeks. Dean hesitated for a moment, but then climbed into the bathtub and sat down next to the younger boy.

“You okay there, old sport?” He asked quietly, reaching over to stroke a stubborn strand of hair out of his brother’s face. Sam shook his head, and it didn’t take more for Dean to wrap his arms around the other boy, pulling him close. Sam didn’t like body contact all that much, but Dean’s presence was the only one he tolerated, that he even /liked/.

“It’s okay, Sammy… I’m here. I’m not gonna leave you.”

Memories were flooding his mind. Him carrying his brother out of their burning house.

Him taking care of Sammy whenever Dad wasn’t around or too drunk to care.

Him holding Sammy close, just like this, whenever his little brother needed him. Before important exams. During thunderstorms. After heartbreaks.

Dean closed his eyes again, placing gentle kisses over the younger boy’s soft hair. He had loved Sam since the day he’d held him for the first time about fourteen years ago. This fragile being, depending on his brother since day one.

Sam’s first word had been ‘Dee’.

This brotherly love Dean had felt for Sam had soon turned into something less innocent. Four years ago, Dean had started to feel more affectionate, more…needy towards the other boy. He had tried everything to push those thoughts away, but each time he tried to pull away from Sammy, it had drawn him even closer to his brother.

Dean got pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Sam clutch his shirt. “Hey… What’s wrong? It’s all good.” He mumbled and lifted his brother’s chin.

“What are we gonna do when Dad comes back? He’s gonna…he’s gonna hit us again.”

“No, Sammy, he won’t do that. I’m here, alright? I’m gonna protect you, baby boy. That’s my job, remember? I won’t let him hurt you again.” Dean said softly and placed a kiss on Sam’s forehead.

 

“Do you love me, Dean?”

The words came unexpected. The older brother stared down into Sam’s eyes, desperately struggling for an answer.

_Do you love me?_

The answer to that was simple. Of course he did. But Sam’s definition of love was probably a different one from the one he had.

“Yes…” Dean mumbled and stroked his brother’s hair. “Of course I love you, Sammy.” _More than you can imagine._

“Prove it.” Sam said, his tone not shaky anymore, but almost determined.

“What?”

_“Prove it.”_

“How on earth do you want me to do that? Don’t I show you enough that I love you?”

“Remember when I asked you about your girlfriend?” Sam asked quietly.

Dean huffed silently, nodding. He didn’t want to think about her. “Yeah, what about that?”

“You kissed her and you said that’s what people did when they loved each other.” The younger boy stated and looked up at the other who couldn’t hide his blush. “Yeah, but…that’s something completely different, I mean, I can’t kiss you. You’re my /brother/. That’s…that’s not allowed.” Dean mumbled quickly and smiled nervously.

“But you want it, don’t you?” Sam whispered and leaned up, brushing his lips over Dean’s. “ _How can love be forbidden?_ ”

“Shit, Sam, don’t do-…” The older boy was cut off by the touch of their lips and a shiver ran down his back.

“…that.” He concluded weakly and stared into Sam’s hazel eyes. The eyes he’d fallen in love with. The beautiful dimpled smile his brother was showing him right now.

“I love you, Sammy…” Dean mumbled and leaned in, cupping his brother’s face to kiss him again. And now, he took his time. Time seemed to stand still around them. The two boys didn’t care any longer if they were sitting in a shabby bathtub in some shabby motel, scared of their abusive father, at that moment, they were just lost in the moment, in the soft touch of their lips.

 

It had always been like that. Sam and Dean. It had always been just them, against the world. No matter what they had to face, it didn’t matter.

_**They were together. And that was the most precious thing they had.** _


End file.
